Ten Years Later
by Arwen234
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Will has finally returned to family.Find out what happens when he's reunited with Elizabeth, his wifelove.
1. We Meet Again

Elizabeth's heart was beating fast as she walked through the meadow. Her son wandered ahead and stopped at the end of the land, looking off at the coast. Elizabeth smiled to herself as he softly sang a tune about pirates, which she taught him, of course. She stopped beside him, staring out at the sun, setting over the sea. Her heart leaped as there was a small explosion of green light in the distance and the Flying Dutchman appeared, sailing towards them. Elizabeth's heart leaped with joy.

She peered down at her son, who was grinning as his father sailed towards them. He had stopped singing, his mouth hung open slightly, as in awe. As the ship got closer, Elizabeth could see the familiar figure of her beloved. She smiled to herself and a tear trickled down her pale cheek. She turned away and started walking down towards the water. Elizabeth called back to her son.

"Come on William! Come meet your father!" She looked down at the water and saw her husband running towards her, the ship placed on the shore. Elizabeth gathered her skirts and ran to him. When he reached her, Will Turner grabbed his wife and hoisted her up in the air, spinning around as he held her. Elizabeth shrieked with excitement and wrapped her arms around his tan neck when Will lowered her. He turned his head to look at a browned-headed boy who stood before him, beaming, but looking rather shy at his father. Will stared at the boy.

"That's your son, William." Elizabeth whispered, smiling greatly as Will's face turned to awe. The small figure standing before him brought tears to his eyes. He broke away from Elizabeth and walked to William, kneeling before him.

"H-Hello, Father." William stuttered. His father was everything he dreamed he would be.

"Hello….Son." A tear rolled down Will's cheek. What a beautiful son he had! His long, dark hair reminded him of his own. Will removed the black hat from his child's head and ruffled his hair with one of his grimy hands. William giggled, while Elizabeth watched, while shedding tears of pure joy. For a day, they would be together. For a day, they would be a family.

_To be continued!!_


	2. Home

Will and Elizabeth held hands as they walked back to their home. Will chuckled as his son ran ahead, chasing after a stray cat. Elizabeth chuckled too, glancing at her husband. He looked even more handsome than ten years ago. His dark wavy hair flowed down to his shoulders, and a crimson bandana was tied securely around his head. The tan he had received from dwelling in the hot, Caribbean sun brought out his masculine features. The sun shined brightly on his face, making him look even more desirable. Elizabeth wondered how she could resist more than just holding his warm hand. Realizing she was staring at her husband, she quickly looked away. Her heart had ached so horribly during this long decade.

Will looked up at the house once they reached it. The last time he laid eyes on it, the home was being rebuilt from the Barbossa's raid. He opened the door for his family, and William scampered inside. Will chuckled, while Elizabeth giggled. As William scramble up the steps, Will shut the front door. He smiled as he felt his wife's warm lips on his cheek. Elizabeth wished she could show her affection for him a little more, but their son was I view. By the time Will turned around, his wife was already climbing the steps to William.

"Come father! Come see our house!" William gestured for him to come. Will grinned and walked up the stairs to them. As soon as he was close enough, Elizabeth grasped his hand and they walked together along the hardwood floor. Will gazed at the pictures on the wall, and beamed when he saw a painting of Elizabeth. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was up in a neat bun, with a few strands of hair hanging down, which were in tiny ringlets. She wore a deep blue dress that had a small train, and held a matching fan. Will squeezed her hand as he stared at the picture. Elizabeth smiled to herself as he admired her portrait.

"That's my room!" William pointed to a door on the right side of the left hallway. "And there's yours, Father." He pointed to a door on the left side at the end of the hallway. Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and walked to his room. He turned the brass knob and peered inside. The room was rather small, but consisted of a rather large bed. Beside the bed was a wooden nightstand, which held a lit candle.

"You and Mother have to share a room, if you don't mind." William noted, as he stood behind Will.

Will smiled slyly and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't think I will mind that at all."


	3. The Last Supper

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_Before I continue this tale, I would like to make something clear among my reviewers. Will is not free to be with Elizabeth for the rest of his life after ten years. If he did, who would be the captain of the Flying Dutchman? Before you say Davy Jones, I would like to remind you that he is dead and busy with his lover, Calypso (heh heh). Will must be captain of the Flying Dutchman until someone takes his place by stabbing his heart. This would be impossible though, because the chest which holds his heart is in Elizabeth's possession. If you still don't understand, I suggest you go see At World's End yet again. If you STILL don't understand, I suggest you just take my word for it and stop sending me reviews that are obviously not true. As for the rest of you who pay attention during films, thanks so much for the great reviews! I also apologize that this note is so long. I myself hate author's notes. So, I will end this note here. Enjoy chapter 3! _-Arwen234

The family sat down to a lovely dinner in the dining room. Will ate thankfully. It had been so log since he had eaten an acceptable meal. Most of his feasts during the last ten years had consisted of two parts: rum and bread. Once in a while, Will would steal some gold and use it to buy a few pieces of meat, but Will didn't fancy stealing. Although he was a pirate, and stealing was a pirate's nature, he could not bring himself to take another's belongings. He only did it when the taste of dry bread didn't satisfy his taste buds, or when his stomach longed for something more. A pain suddenly emerged from Will's heart. He would have to wait another ten years to have a decent meal with his family. This gave Will a sick feeling in his stomach, so he laid his fork down. Another long ten years? Would he survive?

"Is the food bad, Will?" Elizabeth had noticed he set his fork down during mid chew. She felt a bit disheartened, for she had cooked supper herself. Elizabeth was so sure Will would like it. Perhaps the sea had changed his appetite. Will noticed her distress and spoke quickly.

"No! It's delicious! I was-just thinking, that's all." Elizabeth still looked uncertain, but nodded anyways as he picked up his fork and began to eat again.

"Father's right Mother, this is delicious." William spoke cheerfully as he shoveled roasted potatoes into his mouth. Elizabeth laughed and handed him a napkin. William took it and whipped his mouth clumsily. Will watched him, smiling. Then he turned to his own food and gobbled it down.

"Oops!" William exclaimed as he dropped his napkin on the floor. As he leaped down from his chair to retrieve it, Elizabeth chanced another look at Will. He was even more handsome under the dim light from the chandelier. She stared at him, smiling to herself. Elizabeth nearly jumped in her seat when her husband looked straight at her. Will stared back at her. Then, in quite a pirate fashion, he grabbed his wineglass and downed it, then slammed the glass down on the table, winking at Elizabeth as he swallowed his drink. Elizabeth giggled and then looked back down at her plate, scooting around bits of pork roast with her fork.

"Got it!" William declared as he laid his napkin back down on the table, and then sat down on his chair again. Will chuckled and set his fork down on his empty plate. Elizabeth scooped up the last of her potatoes into her mouth, then stood up and gathered up everyone's platters.

"Alright William, it is time for bed." Elizabeth ignored his scowls and protests as she sent him upstairs to wash up.

"He's a lovely child. He reminds me of you." Will pointed out as Elizabeth washed the plates in a pail of water, then set them by the fireplace to dry.

"He reminds me of _you_." Elizabeth stated as she stood up, brushing herself off. "We were walking in the town the other day, and he couldn't take his eyes off a sword some gentleman was carrying." Will chuckled at this. He thought back to when he was a Blacksmith. Swords used to be all he lived for. Now, they were just a weapon he carried on his waist belt.

Elizabeth carefully unpinned her hair that was so carefully put up into a bun. Will watched her, feeling an ache in his heart. Tomorrow, he would be leaving yet again….No. He couldn't think about that now. Will decided to just be happy about what was happening now, and forget about the future. Elizabeth stared at his troubled face with concern. She seemed to feel what he was thinking, and she looked away as tears fill her eyes. Will saw this and strode over. Lifting her chin, he looked at her in the eye. Elizabeth looked back, and for a while, they just stood there like that. Neither one of them wanted to move, or make a move. Just looking was enough to make each other sane. Then a small voice was heard from the stairs, which disrupted them.

"Mother, are you going to tuck me in, or continue to stare at Father all night, as if there's a monkey on his head?" William questioned. He had been watching them for quite a while. Elizabeth choked out a giggle, and then tore her eyes from Will. Will chuckled, but felt slightly disappointed that his wife's beautiful brown eyes had left his. Elizabeth took her son's hand and they marched up the stairs together. Will followed, taking Elizabeth's other hand.


	4. Goodnight?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I'm so sorry about this. I hate Author's notes. I just wanted to make a note that this chapter contains sexual content, and I would like to know if I should change the rating to M. I don't want to get in trouble with Fan Fiction or anything, so tell me in a Review if you think I should change the rating. Thanks a bunch! –_Arwen234

"And then, there was a huge explosion. Someone had shot a cannonball right into the Flying Dutchman!" Will exclaimed as William's eyes grew as big as the Kraken's. "Several men just went flying twenty feet in all direction!" Will flung his arms around enthusiastically as he sat on the edge of William's bed. Elizabeth stood but the window, on the opposite side of William's room, giggling, as Will told their son one of his exciting tales. Will had much to talk about, after being gone for ten years.

"And we never stole rum from French pirates again." Will concluded his story. William laughed while wiggling his toes under the blankets on his bed. Will grinned at his squealing son.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright William, time for bed." She sighed sadly, as she hated breaking up the fun.

"Awww…" William folded his arms. "But I'm not tired!" Coincidentally, as soon as William said that, he let out a large yawn. Will chuckled and ruffled his son's long hair, and stood up.

"Goodnight William." Elizabeth spoke softly and gently kissed his brow as he lay back on his white cotton pillow. "Goodnight Mother." William whispered.

"Goodnight son." Will smiled lightly as William's eyes closed. Will slowly blew out the candle that sat on a table beside the bed and the room went dark. His eyes immediately went to Elizabeth, who took his hand and walked out of the room. Will shut the door behind them, glancing back at his sleeping son.

Elizabeth led him to their dark room that stood at the very end of the hallway. Scuttling into the room, she pulled him in and shut the door. With eagerness, Elizabeth turned to face her husband, who had walked past her, and was now looking around the room. Will sauntered through the dark room to the bed, where he ran his fingers over the smooth, red blanket that covered the rather large mattress. Elizabeth just stood there for a moment, staring at him. How handsome he was! She loved him more than anything, and she wanted him to know that. She hoped he knew that. Elizabeth felt her stomach flip as she realized something. This time tomorrow, her beloved would be gone. But she could not think about that now. Now was her time; their time.

They seemed to read each other's minds, because as soon as Will looked up from the bed, he immediately caught Elizabeth's eye. With passion filling them, they both practically ran to one another, joining to make quite a powerful and beautiful kiss. Elizabeth felt happiness flow through her as Will wrapped his arms tightly around her. She flung her arms around his neck, trying to give him all the passion she possessed in her very heart.

After breaking the tight embrace and intoxicating kiss that seemed to have gone on for hours, Elizabeth decided she wanted more. Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, she hastily removed Will's white tunic, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Elizabeth ran her fingers up his muscular arms. His skin was the most wonderful thing she had felt in ten years. It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Following the trend, Will unbuttoned her dress and watched it slide down her body and land silently on the hardwood floor. It was again Elizabeth's turn. She placed her hands on Will's smooth chest and kissed him sweetly. He kissed back of course, as she slid her hands from his chest down, down, down, until she reached the top of his pants. After his britches were disposed of, Will removed Elizabeth's undergarments as they kissed each other. Elizabeth then removed Will's, while kissing his sun-burned neck.

Elizabeth took Will's hand and guided him to the bed, where she lay down, inviting him to lie on top of her. He took the invitation and eased his way onto her soft skin. There they kissed. The long awaited night had finally come. But Elizabeth felt different than she thought she would. Tonight would be the only night where they could truly express their love. Tomorrow, he would be gone; away for another decade. Elizabeth thought of it as a death sentence.

Suddenly, reluctance filled her mind. She didn't want to give him all her passion anymore. She was afraid that if she did, none would be left. Then, when he left, Elizabeth would have no life or love left in her. Life itself would be dreadful. She got so lost in thought that she didn't feel the tears streaming down her face, until Will became aware of them.

"Elizabeth?" Will whispered. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" His voice was so tender it made her cry harder. Will swiftly whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Elizabeth…" He tried speaking to her again, after she did not acknowledge him. "Did I do something wrong?" Will was becoming helpless. Elizabeth sniffled, trying to speak, but only one word escaped her lips.

"No." Elizabeth croaked.

"No?" Repeated Will, he was slightly confused.

"NO!" She shouted and pushed him off of her, she scrambled off the bed so quickly that she stubbed her toe. Elizabeth covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she fell to her knees. Will leapt from the bed and rushed to her. As he kneeled beside her, Elizabeth began to sob uncontrollably.

"I don't want y-you to leave," She wailed. "I don't want to w-wake up every day and wonder if you're alive or not!" Or w-wonder if you'll come back to me! I don't want to sit here, waiting when my heart is already broken!" Elizabeth was beginning to sound hysterical, but she didn't care.

"Every night, every night for the past ten years I have cried myself to sleep for you. Everywhere I went, I thought I saw you! Every day I would sit at the beach and look out at the horizon, hoping I could maybe catch a glimpse of your ship. But I never saw anything. Not one ship!" Elizabeth was trembling too violently to mutter another word. Will wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. When she finally calmed down, Elizabeth looked up at Will and gasped to see that he was crying too. She whipped away his tears and tilted her head.

"I don't want to leave either," he choked out. "But I must. I have no other choice, besides death." Elizabeth winced at this. "I promise I will come back to you no matter what. My heart is broken too, but being with you helps it mend. Every night I thought of you, and how much I missed you. I love you Elizabeth." She smiled lightly when he spoke her name.

They were silent for a while, and then Elizabeth looked up at Will. She had forgotten they were naked. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at his godly body, which looked even more desirable bathed in the moonlight, flooding in through the window. This would be their last night together for a decade. The thought still haunted Elizabeth, but she decided to push it from her mind for now. With a shaking hand, and with caution to her hurt toe, Elizabeth led Will back to the bed, and gave him the pleasure he had desired for ten years.


	5. Hopeful Morning

Will opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight which now flooded the room. He sat up in the soft bed, smiling at his wife, who stood by a table, wrapped in a blanket. Although Elizabeth's back was facing him, Will could see that she was much intrigued by something lying on the table. Grabbing the remaining blankets, Will wrapped himself up in them, and then walked to Elizabeth. His heart leaped as soon as he saw what she was looking at.

"You kept it safe…all these years." Will's eyes gleamed as he stared at the chest which held his very heart. The chest's lid was ajar, and his heart laid beating at its wooden bottom.

Elizabeth nodded. "It was the only piece I had of you. I had to keep it safe." She gently shut the lid and slid the key out slowly, "I haven't even shown this to William."

Will ran his hand over the chest. He chuckled to himself. It was without a doubt quite odd to see one of your own organs. Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek, then turned, walking to the other side of the room, and began to dress. Will stared at the chest for a while, and then turned back around, seeing a brand new white tunic lying on the bed, with some brown pants.

"I made these for you while you were gone." Elizabeth explained, gesturing to the clothes. She was now dressed in a long brown skirt with a grey tunic. Her hair was in a braid, which she swung over her shoulder.

Will smiled gratefully, and then walked to her. "Thank you." Will said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome." She beamed. Will then slide away his blanket and tossed it on the bed, beside his clothes. Elizabeth stifled a giggle as she eyed her bare-bottomed husband, and then turned away, putting the chest back in a small closet. Will put on his new clothes-which fit perfectly, then sat on the edge of the bed and slid his boots back on.

A wave of sadness came over Elizabeth as she turned to look out the window. Tears gushed out from her eyes, and one slid down her cheek. She quickly whipped them away though as Elizabeth heard a quiet knock on the door. Will glanced at her, wondering why she was hastily whipping her face, but turned his attention to the door. He stood and walked to it, turning the knob slowly. As soon as he opened it, William raced inside.

"Can we go on a walk, please?" William pleaded as he looked from his mother to his father. Will chuckled and nodded as he grabbed his bandana and tied it securely around his head. Will looked at Elizabeth and frowned as she still looked out the window. William waited eagerly for her approval.

With a small, quiet sigh, Elizabeth turned around, forcing a smile "Yes, of course we can." She spoke in almost a whisper. Will chuckled once more as William cheered and raced out of the room. Elizabeth followed behind him, with Will at her side. Will grasped her hand, holding it as they walked through the house to the front door. Elizabeth smiled as him as he gave her a grin full of hope.


	6. Farewell Again

The sky was streaked with red and orange as the sun began to set. Elizabeth, Will, and William headed towards the shore to say farewell. The day had been perfect. They had walked around Port Royal. Elizabeth showed Will how much the town had changed, while William chased after chickens and stray dogs and cats in the dirt road. They even went by the Blacksmith shop, which had long been abandoned. The shop brought back so many hard memories for Will. The man that used to look after him was quite abusive.

After a long day of walking around Port Royal, it was time to say goodbye. Elizabeth once again felt a rush of sadness overcome her. She looked away and sighed. He hands began to tremble from trying to hold back the tears. The three of them stopped at the beach and looked out at the waves crashing against the sand, settling against their ankles. Elizabeth didn't look at Will, or William. That would only allow her tears to escape from her eyes.

All too soon, a green light exploded from afar, in the water. The Flying Dutchman sailed towards the shore, waiting for its captain. Will turned towards Elizabeth.

"Farewell." He smiled and kissed her lips. Elizabeth kissed back, but quickly drew away as she heard a faint giggle. Will chuckled as he looked down and saw William watching them.

Will slowly kneeled and hugged his son tightly. Elizabeth couldn't hold back any longer. Tears poured from her eyes as she saw the Father and Son embrace. Pulling away, Will quickly stood up and whipped away his wife's tears. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly at him and sniffled. William watched with sadness.

After calming down, Elizabeth kissed Will on the cheek. Will smiled then stepped back, looked at his family. "I love both of you very much. Keep a weathered eye on the horizon" And with that, Will turned and walked towards his ship and sailed away. Elizabeth and William watched silently. With a flash of green light, he was gone once again.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

On Will's second arrival back on land, he was greeted by three people: Elizabeth, William, and his new son, Jack. Jack was a scrawny little boy who ironically consisted of black hair. Will was proud to find that his eldest son, William, had grown into a healthy young man. William had also fixed up the old Blacksmith shop and taken it under management. Elizabeth seemed to have missed Will the most, for that night seemed to stretch on forever.

The third time Will returned, he was quite surprised to see two beautiful twin daughters that had joined the family. One was named Elizabeth, and the other Calypso, or Cally, as they called her. Both of them looked almost identical to Elizabeth, with their chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. As for Jack, he had tried to join William and become a blacksmith, but he was much too weak for the job. Instead, he delivered the swords and other products that William made to customers. Once again, it seemed that Elizabeth missed Will the most.

The fourth time Will returned, there were no new children waiting for him. Elizabeth was sad to say that she had given birth to another son nine months after Will had left, but he was terribly sick. The boy ended up dying a year later. His name was Hector. Will noticed that Elizabeth had grown quite weary with the death of their son. Will had also learned that William had only come to say hello to his father. William was now married and he lived elsewhere. Jack, who had grown strong throughout the years, had taken over the Blacksmith shop, whereas William had married the Governor's daughter and had become a high-ranked soldier. Cally, who had also just stopped by, was married off to a wealthy family that lived in England. Although Elizabeth missed Will dearly, she had grown weary over the years, due to the death of her son.

The fifth time, Will was saddened to find one person missing when he returned. All his children were there, but Elizabeth was not. He was very upset when he discovered she had become very ill, and died a few months ago. The visit was quite sad, for they all sat and grieved for Elizabeth. That night, William and Jack took Will to her grave, where he was near tears when he saw hers, bathed in red roses, which Elizabeth and Cally had provided. Beside her grave was a headstone for him. On Will's grave, the stone read DAVY JONES, and on Elizabeth's, it read CALYPSO. This allowed the tears in Will's eyes to pass and flow freely down his cheeks. He sat in the grass before the graves for some time and mourned for his beloved wife.

After the visit to the grave, Will showed William the chest. Will explained to him that he was going to live on until someone replaced his heart. Then, he would be sent to death. William felt complete sympathy for his father, for he knew as long as the chest was kept safe, Will would live on forever. After Will left the next evening, William pulled out the chest, and a knife. He stabbed himself, then his father's heart, and took on the role as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. William, like his father, still saw his wife and family every ten years. As for Will, he died, and was reunited with his beloved wife, Elizabeth, and son, Hector. There, they were together, always.

**THE END**


End file.
